Snake
by Car
Summary: Ash, Misty and Brock get a cell phone, only Ash becomes a LITTLE obsessive with one of the games on it... One shot. Kinda Pokeshipish.


Hey guys! This is just some little one shot AAMRN that popped into my head while I was playing snake on my cell, waiting for the talent show at school to start ^^;;;  
  
Not the greatest thing you're going to read, but hey, I wrote it pretty quick XD Just call it a Thanksgiving gift from me to you! ~^_^~  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon, nor to I own the brilliant game Snake. That would be pretty freaking awesome though.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Snake  
  
~*~  
  
"Ash, for the love of Ho-oh, die already!"  
  
"Are you kidding? I'm about to beat the record!"  
  
"It's my turn!"  
  
"It'll be your turn when I die."  
  
Misty glared at the younger boy while she heard Brock chuckle from over where he was cooking lunch. "And just what's so funny?"  
  
"Just how you two have been using that phone to play Snake more then calling home, which, need I remind you, is what Dad, Ash's Mom and your sisters gave it to us for."  
  
"It's addicting." Ash replied not even looking up from the small screen. The gang had been ecstatic when they received the phone for Kids Day, and even more so when they discovered it contained Snake II. And after Pikachu had received the top score of 306 when the humans were sleeping, Ash was determined to beat it.  
  
Brock took a sip from the stew, "I wouldn't know. I, unlike you two, have been using it for its purpose to call people, and not playing games."  
  
"Which would explain the numerous calls to the pokemon centers and police stations." Misty smirked, ducking as an onion to come flying at her head. The flying onion, because Misty ducked out of the way, hit Ash's hands, knocking the phone to the forest floor.  
  
His deep brown eyes full of horror, he dove to the ground, franticly looking at the screen. Unable to move his fingers to the buttons fast enough, he found his poor snake running into it's tail. With a loud beep, it was gone, and 'SCORE: 297' appeared in its place.   
  
"I WAS SO CLOSE!" He sobbed, falling into a heap on the ground, waking up the slumbering Pikachu and Togepi who were resting agents the tree next to him.  
  
"Pi Pikapi?"  
  
"Toge?"  
  
"YES! My turn!" Misty exclaimed. She was about to grab the phone before Brock snatched it up. "Hey! What's the big idea?!"  
  
He raised an eyebrow at the angry redhead, and grabbed the still sobbing Ash's collar. "It's lunch, you can play it when were done." Turning it off, he placed the phone into his back pocket and dragged Ash to the table.  
  
Fuming, Misty followed, mumbling unkind things to Brock as she went.  
  
~*~  
  
That night, Misty lay in her sleeping bag, gazing at the bright summer sky. The moon was full, but her usual thoughts of it being romantic were pushed aside as she imagined a huge snake eating it. Shaking the insane vision out of her head, she chuckled to herself.  
  
"Maybe I should give the game a break tomorrow." She mused to herself, snuggling into her sleeping bag. As she bordered the line of dreamland, a small beep and curse awoke her. "What in the world?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Darn it! I was so close!" Ash wailed, slamming his head into the tree he was leaning on. "Darn it, darn it, darn it!"  
  
"Ash?"  
  
The tired boy looked up with half open eyes and blinked at his confused friend, "Oh, hey Misty. What are ya doing up?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question." She replied, crossing her arms, "What are you doing up so late?"  
  
"Playing Snake." He replied simply.  
  
Misty frowned and sat down next to him, "Ash, don't you think you're getting a tad obsessive about this? I mean the game is fun and all, but not sleeping is going a bit to far..."  
  
Ash rubbed his eyes. "But Misty, I HAVE to beat the score!"  
  
"You HAVE to SLEEP." She replied, rolling her eyes. "Now, turn the freaking phone off, and get to bed." She picked herself up and started walked to her sleeping bag.  
  
"Since when did you start worrying about me?"  
  
She froze, a tiny blush appearing across her cheeks. Misty turned around slowly to see Ash standing, facing her with an adorable little smirk on his face.   
  
Shaking off her blush, she crossed her arms, "I'm not worried about you. I'm worried about the phone. It needs to be charged, and we wont get to a town in a few days. What if something bad happens and we don't have any way to contact someone, because YOU wasted all the batteries? Hm?"  
  
Ash shrugged with a chuckle, "We've gotten into trouble without the phone before. And look, we haven't been killed yet."  
  
"No. Brock and I haven't been killed yet. You've almost kicked the bucket more times then I can count."  
  
He grinned and walked closer to her, making Misty blush again, "See, you're worried about me."  
  
She was about to counter with a witty response, but stopped herself, "Just go to sleep."  
  
"Naw, I think I'll play Snake a little more." With that he plopped himself down in his sleeping bag, and concentrated on the screen.  
  
Misty growled, and covered herself with her blanket, making sure her back faced the annoying boy she called her best friend.  
  
But, as tired as she was, and as much as she wanted to go the sleep, the thought of Ash sitting there, not getting the sleep his body needed (and wasting the batteries, she added mentally), wouldn't let her.   
  
With a huff she sat up, "Ash, go to sleep!"  
  
*Beep*  
  
"Aw Mist, why'd ya have to go and surprise me like that?" he pouted, "You killed me."  
  
"Watch it, or that statement might be more true then you think." With fists clenched, she snatched the phone out of his hands, switched it off, and shoved it into her bag, ignoring the amused and rather frightened look on Ash's face.   
  
"Wow, you just looked a lot like my kindergarten teacher right then."  
  
Misty sweatdroped.  
  
"It was when I put glue in Gary's hair during nap time. Heh, she didn't like that much."  
  
"Ash." Misty sighed, "Will you ever grow up?"  
  
He shrugged, "I am grown up."  
  
"Oh please."  
  
"No I am!" He insisted, "I just enjoying being a kid more."  
  
"Right. And Brock can fly." She rolled her eyes, "I'll believe that when I see it."  
  
"As you wish." Ash smirked, standing up and planting a small kiss on her cheek. Holding it there for no longer then a second, he pulled away and laid back down. "Night Mist!"  
  
Her face a bright shade of red, she placed her hand on the spot where he had kissed her. Smiling almost dreamily, she crawled back into her sleeping bag, and closed her eyes with a sigh. "Goodnight Ash."  
  
The next day, the phone was forgotten.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, there ya go! That was kinda pointless huh? Well, it was stuck in my head, so I figured, what the heck, and wrote it! ^_^   
  
Everyone knows what Snake is right? If not, its a game where you're a snake, and you try to eat these little things, and when you do they add on to you, making you longer, but you can't touch yourself, or sometimes the walls. It's very addicting!  
  
Anyway, I'll get to work on my next multi-chapater fic now, Byes! And remember, Review! ^^ 


End file.
